If Harry Was Real...
by Lorelai
Summary: On a dark evening night, a woman flees from a mysterious dark figure to gain freedom...her dark past must be told...her daughter is the one to tell the tale...the tale of Harry Potter...
1. Prologue

If Harry Was Real…  
By Lorelai  
  
  
Prologue-  
  
The wind blew violently. The trees shuddered under the sheer power. Lightning lit up the sky. Dark clouds shielded the moon. A gust of powerful wind brought rain, falling in sheets. A sudden streak of lightning showed a dark figure, fleeing through the forest. It was a woman. She was dressed in a long black cloak, which was already soaked. Her eyes were wide-awake with terror and fear. Her feet carried her swiftly across the grass. She held a small bundle in her arms. Her brown hair fanned out behind her like a cape. She stumbled once, but held on to the bundle. She was running away from something. All of a sudden, a voice cried out behind her.   
" Wait!"  
It was an urgent plea; the voice was filled with pain, anguish, and desperation. The woman almost halted.   
" Come back! I need you, come back!" the voice cried again.  
With a shake of her head, the woman started running again. A figure quickly appeared in front of her. She stopped, stepping back fearfully.   
" Come back," the figure said, painfully. " You and Joanna. I need you two. Please," She shook her head.   
" I can't," she spoke for the first time. Her voice shook with powerful emotion. She trembled but did not give in. Then, she dodged the figure and ran on. A powerful hand clamped on her shoulder.   
" No!" cried the figure. They fought for a moment. Then the woman slumped to the ground, sobbing and clasping the bundle in her arms. The figure stood over them. Then, the figure slid back its hood, revealing his face.   
He had bright green eyes and untidy black hair. A scar on his forehead marred his otherwise handsomely chiseled features. He bent down and took the woman in his arms. He kissed her on her cheek and brushed away her tears. She looked up into his eyes. He looked her over with pleading eyes.  
" Please," he spoke again. " I need you and Joanna. Why won't you stay with me?" he asked, his voice breaking. She shook her head and choked back a sob.   
" I love you, but I can't stay. I just can't," she told him. For a second, she kissed him back with fever and passion. They looked into each other's eyes.   
" Appareo," she whispered softly, holding the bundle. Without a sign, she vanished, leaving the man alone in the pouring rain. His eyes widened in amazement and rage. Tears ran down his face.  
" Nnoooo!" the savage cry of anger and loss tore itself from his lips and rang clearly into the night sky.   



	2. Suspicions and Spying

If Harry Was Real…

If Harry Was Real…

By Lorelai

A/N, B4 we begin: (hey, it rhymes!) Hi, thank you very much for reading my story. Please be aware of the controversial elements here. The story is about J.K. Rowling and her mother. Please, please, do not think I am accusing anyone of anything. But it might appear that way as the story develops. Keep in mind that I try to write J.K.R. and her late mother in a positive light, but it's hard. With no further ado let our tale continue.

Disclaimer- I am not J.K.R., AKA goddess of Harry Potter. But I am just writing a story about them. Therefore, no one can sue me. I'm borrowing 'em, do u mind?

Chapter 1-

With some effort, Hermione Granger roused herself from her deep sleep. It was early morning and the sun had only risen moments before but she knew she had to hurry; Time was scarce. She took a deep breath and sat up in bed. The small apartment flat she had was furnished simply. She yawned as she got dressed in simple clothing. Her long brown hair was fixed simply in a ponytail. She walked over to a corner of the small room. A smile slipped over her face as she looked down at her daughter. 

" Joanna," she murmured, stroking the girl's face softly. " You are so beautiful," the baby had large, beautiful eyes. With a sigh, she kissed her daughter on the forehead. 

Humming softly, she took a shower and sat down with a mug of coffee at the small table. She hurriedly leafed through the classifieds. She stopped at an ad for a lab technician. 

" Lab technician?" she wondered out loud. She thought back to sixth year at Hogwarts, when she took an Advanced Placement course in Muggle Studies. The students had to write a report on a complex Muggle occupation. Hermione had picked lab technician. When she wrote the report, she often thought it would be wonderful fun to work in a lab. With a resolved mind, she looked down at the ad and copied down a phone number. The job was at Lyons Technologies in London. She sat down at in the chair near the phone and putting her hand on the hard plastic, dialed a number.

" Hello? My name is Ann Bradley. I see you have an ad here in the Sunday paper for the occupation of a lab technician…"

Two days later, she stood in front of a large building in the middle of London. Hermione was dressed in a clean linen suit and had a large purse on her shoulder. She looked up and down the street. With a nervous and scared pang, she realized that the Leaky Cauldron was only two blocks away. She looked in the direction of Diagon Alley and gasped. Perhaps it was her imagination or otherwise, she never knew, but it seemed as though a dark haired stranger with familiar green eyes was pushing through the crowd, running towards her. With a shake of her head, she banished any wandering images and confidently entered the building. 

With a sad gaze, the stranger watched her step up the stairs and push open the door, disappearing into the building. He walked slowly back to the Leaky Cauldron and sat down in a stool. 

" Can I have a drink, Tom?"

" Sure, Mr. Potter,"

***

" Hi, Joanne, honey," Hermione whispered to her baby. Ms. Fletcher smiled at Hermione. 

" Ann, dear, did you get a job?" she asked in her motherly way. At once, Hermione's face lit up with a smile. 

" Yes, ma'am," she replied cheerily. " At Lyons Technologies," she told the other woman, slumping down in a chair. 

" That's good, darling." She smiled and stirred the tomato sauce, simmering on the stove. " And, holy Moses, dear. Did I tell you somebody came a-looking for you and lil' Jo over there?" she said. 

Hermione froze. Half-formed and frantic thoughts ran through her head. Could it be Harry? It must be, she thought, over and over again. Keeping her voice steady with an effort, she asked the dreaded question. 

" Who was it?" she asked, her heart thumping wildly. " Who came looking for me and Jo?"

" Oh, gosh darn it, I forgot his name!" exclaimed Ms. Fletcher, turning around and hitting her forehead. " Your memory gets worse and worse as these years go on. Sorry, Ann, dear. I just can't remember!"

" It's okay, Ms. Fletcher. It's probably just a temporary thing," Hermione said. _Or maybe it was a memory charm_, she said to herself. 

" He looked gosh darn cute, anyhow. Had this charming air about him and an adorable accent. Looked about mid 20s or so, that one. His hair was really untidy and my, what beautiful eyes!" Ms. Fletcher laughed. 

Hermione's heart stopped.   
" Beautiful eyes, you said, ma'am?" she asked weakly. The landlady went on cooking the meal happily. 

" Yes, Ann, dear. Beautiful eyes, they were. Such a nice shade of green,"

Cliffhangers rule!!

All right, peeps. Lemme thank Daydreamer and All Mighty Me for being the first ones 2 review and especially Daydreamer 4 helping me!

  
Till we meet again,

Lorelai Potter, aka Ke-Lover (don't ask).


End file.
